Más allá de la guerra
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: En medio de la guerra entre dos pueblos nacerá un profundo amor ¿Podrá éste amor sobrevivir a la guerra? ¿O simplemente morirá? Semi AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Como entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

La guerra entre dos pueblos, enfrentados durante años, solo podía generar destrucción y muerte. Pero de entre estos corazones cegados por un odio irracional, nace una pequeña luz bajo la forma de un sincero amor. El destino es el que se encargará de orquestar las circunstancias fortuitas para que el amor nazca en los corazones de aquellos jóvenes elegidos por los dioses. Pero éstos elegidos tendrán que luchar para que su amor se mantenga vivo frente a la adversidad.

Éste frágil amor, nacido en medio de las batallas, tendrá que superar no solo la cruel guerra y la absurda tradición, sino también a su principal enemigo: El orgullo ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para superar estas pruebas? ¿O terminará sucumbiendo frente a los corazones endurecidos por el rencor?

* * *

**Notas finales: Sé que el tópico de la guerra es algo muy usado en los fics HiccupxMérida pero no me pude resistir, un amor que nace en la adversidad es simplemente exquisito :) **

**Acá les dejo algunos puntos importantes sobre éste fic:**

***A diferencia de mis otros fics, esta historia tendrá un romance lento pero seguro je je je**

***La velocidad de las actualizaciones dependerá de la cantidad de reviews, pero no piensen que los estoy presionando XD**

***Como novedad, mi fic tendrá su propio soundtrack, cada capítulo tendrá su propia canción u.u**

**Con todo aclarado nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Adiós! :D**


	2. Mi único deber

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Como entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Soundtrack: **_Pagan Medieval Dance- _Trovar de morte

* * *

Era un tibio día de primavera en el reino de Dunbroch, la agradable calidez del sol se cernía sobre el castillo de dicho reino.

Elinor golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su amada hija Mérida, uno de los brazos de la reina sostenía una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

–Adelante–. La suave voz de su hija se escuchó a través de la puerta.

La reina dio un fuerte suspiro para luego entrar a la alcoba.

–Buenos días, madre–. Mérida se encontraba frente a su tocador peinando su rebelde cabellera.

–Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis–. Elinor colocó la pequeña bolsa sobre el tocador.

–Muchas gracias, madre–. Mérida se apresuró en abrir dicha bolsa. La emoción inicial dio paso a la más profunda decepción: El regalo era un vestido azul marino.

–¿En serio, madre? ¿Un vestido?– La pelirroja, con movimientos calculados, se apresuró a guardar el vestido en lo más profundo de su armario.

–Pensé que te gustaría, después de todo no tienes ningún vestido–. La reina explicó haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia.

–Porqué no los necesito, son un estorbo para cuando tengo que practicar arquería o cuando tengo que montar a Angus–. Mérida regresó al tocador, después de dar unas rápidas cepilladas a sus cabellos, los ató en una coleta baja, dejando unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

Elinor meneó la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, luego observó el vestuario de su hija, siempre vestía una simple túnica verde de manga larga hecha de lino, acompañada de una calza del mismo color, el único accesorio que usaba era un cinturón de cuero que tenía atado firmemente en la cintura para impedir que la túnica ondee con el viento, además dicho vestuario siempre estaba acompañado de unas botas largas de cuero y unos guantes del mismo material. Para la reina ese vestuario era muy masculino y poco digno de una princesa.

–Pero eres una mujer, las mujeres siempre usan vestido. Además si te sigues vistiendo de la misma manera ¿Cómo encontrarás un buen marido?– Elinor explicó con toda la calma que pudo lograr.

–No me interesa encontrar marido, mi único deber es proteger a mi pueblo–. Mérida miró de manera retadora a su madre.

La reina cubrió su rostro con las manos, todo esto era culpa suya, si tan solo hubiera impedido que Fergus llevara a una pequeña Mérida, de tan solo cinco años, a una aldea destruida por los vikingos, nada de esto hubiera pasado. El olor a carne quemada y a sangre podrida sumado a la visión de los cuerpos mutilados y parcialmente quemados, calaron profundamente en el alma infantil de su hija, desde ese día Mérida juró proteger a su pueblo, renunciando en el proceso a su feminidad. Elinor vio en silencio como su adorada única hija se convertía en una formidable guerrera, siendo secundada por su padre.

–Si ese es el camino que elegiste, no me opondré–. Dijo la reina solemnemente, no estaba dispuesta a iniciar otra discusión con su hija. Acto seguido salió de la alcoba.

Mérida rodó los ojos, sabía que su madre jamás aceptaría lo que ella era pero hizo un juramento a su pueblo y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirlo, sin importar lo que su madre dijera. Además era consciente de que su progenitora esperaba que ella se casara y que tuviera muchos hijos, ese posible futuro repugnaba a Mérida, ella era una guerrera no una tonta doncella enamorada.

–Por cierto, ¡es hora de desayunar!–. La autoritaria voz de la reina sacó a la princesa de sus pensamientos. Ante la mención del desayuno, el estomago de la pelirroja rugió ferozmente.

–¡Enseguida bajo!– Mérida salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, se moría de hambre.

En dicha habitación, sentados en la mesa, se encontraban el padre de Mérida: el rey Fergus, la reina Elinor y los traviesos trillizos Harris, Hamish y Herbert, los hermanos pequeños de la princesa. Resoplando, Mérida tomó asiento junto a su padre.

–Buenos días, padre, madre y pequeñines–. La pelirroja revolvió la cabellera de Herbert en un gesto fraternal.

Fergus sonrió al ver a su hija, su más grande tesoro, su más grande orgullo. Adoptando un semblante serio, posó una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de su hija y, entonces, dijo:

–Los exploradores divisaron embarcaciones vikingas acercándose a nuestro territorio–. Los hombros de Mérida temblaron levemente –Tenemos que estar en guardia, podrían llegar en cualquier momento, los vikingos son muy impredecibles– Dijo el soberano con un tono grave.

–Lo sé, padre. No bajaré la guardia, lo prometo–. La mirada de Mérida reflejaba determinación.

–Esa es mi hija–. Fergus palmeó la cabeza de la princesa. –Además, con esta nueva escaramuza tendrás la oportunidad de alcanzar los cien vikingos muertos bajo tu arco–. El rey sonrió con mucho orgullo. –Pero… no logro recordar cuantos vikingos has matado hasta ahora–. Agregó.

–Noventa, me faltan diez más para alcanzar los cien–. La pelirroja infló el pecho, de manera vanidosa.

Elinor observó la escena muy preocupada, cerró los ojos con mucho pesar, su niñita se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer asesina.

–¿Está bien todo esto Fergus? Cada vez que tu hija sale a luchar ¡su vida está en peligro!– La reina golpeó la mesa con violencia.

–Tranquila, Elinor. Mérida está cumpliendo su deber como futura soberana al proteger a su pueblo. Además ella es muy fuerte, es imposible que salga herida en una pelea; recuerda que yo la entrené–. Fergus rió estrepitosamente.

La reina miró a Fergus con absoluta reprobación pero no dijo nada, sabía que discutir con su esposo era una pérdida de tiempo. Volvió a su lugar con la elegancia que la caracteriza y continuó con su desayuno, en completo silencio.

La tensa calma del desayuno se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas del comedor siendo abiertas, era un guardia.

–Mi señor… vikingos en la costa… un ejército… monstruos– El aterrado guardia solo atinaba a soltar frases sueltas sin sentido alguno.

–Cálmate– Fergus tomó de los hombros al guardia y lo sacudió levemente. –¿Qué demonios está pasando?

–Varios aldeanos dijeron que habían visto extrañas criaturas sobrevolar las playas de nuestro reino cuando fuimos a investigar vimos a todo un ejército de vikingos en la playa–. Mientras hablaba el guardia no paraba de sudar y pasar nerviosamente las manos sobre su rostro.

–¿Y qué tienen que ver los monstruos con los vikingos?– El soberano miró inquisitivamente al aterrado hombre.

–Mi señor… ¡los vikingos están montados en esos monstruos! ¡Los tratan como caballos!– El guardia gritó.

–Esos malnacidos siempre juagan sucio– Fergus soltó al guardia empujándolo hacia un lado. –Preparen mi caballo, busquen a mis soldados y díganles que se alisten para la batalla ¡Ahora!– El rey se dirigió a las puertas del castillo.

–Voy contigo padre–. Mérida se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a su progenitor, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Preparen mi caballo, traigan mis armas y consíganme una capa–. La pelirroja ordenó a un sirviente cercano a ella.

–Enseguida, princesa–. El hombre dijo sumisamente mientras salía para cumplir las órdenes.

Tiempo después el soberano y la joven princesa se encontraban en la salida del castillo acompañados de un ejército poderosamente armado. Entonces, Elinor se acercó a su amada hija

–Mérida no vayas por favor–. La reina rogó mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirroja, ella ya se encontraba montada en Angus, su caballo Clydesdale.

–Lo siento madre, yo hice un juramento–. Mérida liberó su mano del agarre de la reina, espoleó a su caballo, siguiendo al ejército liderado por su padre que ya estaba partiendo. –¡Yo protegeré a mi pueblo!– Gritó la princesa mientras se alejaba.

Elinor observó como el cielo se oscurecía por las implacables nubes, se acercaba una tormenta.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta batalla". _La reina pensó mientras entraba al castillo, tenía que tomar el lugar de su esposo para gobernar.

* * *

**Notas finales: Y aquí está el primer capítulo, como ustedes vieron Mérida es una princesa muy comprometida con su pueblo, poco interesada en el romance y con un odio acérrimo a los vikingos, parece difícil que se enamore pero no es imposible XD **

**Agradecimientos (por tomarse la molestia de comentar esta extraña historia u.u) especiales a:**

**-Paolabaez**

**-aleprettycat**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
